


That Special Touch - Birthday Surprise

by Elle_Gardner



Series: That Special Touch [19]
Category: Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Birthday Love, Couples Massage, Love, Multi, Quickies, Romance, Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Gardner/pseuds/Elle_Gardner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman makes plans to for a special birthday for his love Holly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> A Virgo myself, this time of year inspires birthday thoughts. I had mapped out a story for Holly & Norman but after a chat with fellow Virgo EngishPoet18, our tale took a different turn. Thanks for the delicious idea and I wish you a very happy birthday!

I have to admit, there is no better way to wake up than on a comfortable bed with clean sheets, the Georgia sun beginning to rise through the window, a lingering smell of bacon, and Norman’s mouth on my hip sucking gently as he massages my thigh with one hand and rocks my shoulder with the other. Gently coaxing me from my sleep even though he is only doing it so that he can tell me that he has to leave for the day. 

His mouth was going to leave a bruise on my hip and that made me smile. He used the flat of his tongue now lazing along my skin. “I gotta go Holly. And you need to be up soon.” He was right, I had taken on a new client, Jason, that came in twice a week and he would be in at eight in the morning. I usually didn’t start my appointments till ten, but he had offered more money for the early hours. 

I nodded my head and slid my hand down to his hair trying to keep Norman’s mouth attached to my skin as long as possible. “You look gorgeous today.” I wasn’t sure what it was, he was fresh out of the shower, in a typical T-shirt and a bit disheveled as he as just going to go to set and end up in hair in makeup. 

Norman rested his cheek on my thigh and smiled up at me. “So do you.” He was almost teasing as I knew I was a mess. I had gone to bed tired last night and hadn’t taken off my makeup. I was certain that I had dark mascara circles under my eyes and I knew my hair was a wild mess. “Today’s my split.” He reminded me that he had a long day ahead of him. They were filming this morning then again late into the day and scheduled into the night. I nodded. 

“Sorry I can’t come out.” This schedule change had been pretty last minute and he had asked if I could come to the set for a late lunch mid-day but I was already booked up. Business was going very well. They gym had been doing better than I ever expected for this town and my massage component was drawing in enough customers that he had finally hired second therapist. She was still growing her clientele and it was all working out well. This was going to turn into one of those weeks where we didn’t see much of each other. I inhaled deeply, “Bacon?”

Norman started to get up. “I left you some breakfast.” He had been up for a while. From coffee to a work out, then a phone interview with an Australian radio station and he made breakfast. Sometimes I was still amazed at the things he got done in a day. The sun was hardly up but that was good, it meant I would get to work on time for Jason who was always punctual. I dragged myself out of bed as Norman buzzed around the room checking his phone and stuffing a few things into his back pack. I brushed my teeth and headed for the kitchen kicking past his white fluffy bunny slippers. He actually wore them more around the New York house or here if he wanted to go out on the deck when it was still a little chilly. I don’t care what anyone thinks, Norman is bunny slippers is sexy. 

There was a cup of tea sitting on the island for me and he had pulled the toaster out of the cabinet and left the loaf of wheat toast. He knew me too well. I heard his motorcycle helmet drop to the floor and in an instant he had me pressed against the island, his pelvis pushed hard against me, his denim covered cock pressed against my ass. He wrapped his arms around me feeling my breasts as he buried his mouth at the dip in my neck, kissing and licking. You would think after all the time we had been together one of us would tire of the sexual need we both had for each other, but no, that desire just seemed to continue to grow. 

I smacked my hands flat on the island as he gripped me tight and yanked me closer. “Your ass just looks so cute this morning.” He rubbed against me and went back to kissing my neck.

Moments like this took my body from a simmer to a boil instantly and it made me crave him in ways that had me feeling like some horny teenager and not a grown woman. “Fuck me Norman.” The words came out of me needy and desperate. I didn’t normally beg for sex and usually I was much more aware of the time and his obligation to be to work on time but his mouth had felt like heaven today and I needed to feel him inside of me. 

My statement had made him groan and I heard his backpack slide off his shoulder and hit the floor. “Yeah.” His hands were off me but his mouth stayed connected, he unbuckled his belt and dropped his pants then yanking at both my hips he pulled down my panties ripping one side just a little bit. “Fuckin’ beautiful.” He used one hand in the center of my back to bend me against the island, his other hand found its way to my wet pussy. He slid back and forth along the damp folds rubbing my clit and as I arched my back to his touch, he pressed me down again. My guess was that he was smirking, he loves it when I am needy for him and my body uncontrollably reacts to his touch. 

Norman’s fingers slid inside me and he began to push deep. I rocked against his hand, I needed to feel more of him. The hand on my back kept me firmly in place though he applied almost no pressure at all. “Please Norman, I need you.” His fingers felt wonderful but I needed more, to be more filled. To be more connected to him. 

Now I knew he was smiling, I could hear it in his voice. He yanked my panties down my thighs. “Yeah? You need me?” He rubbed his cock against my ass as I pushed back against him. He drew his fingers out of me. “You want this inside you?” He smacked his dick against my ass cheek and I nodded furiously at him. I didn’t know what had come over us this morning. He lined himself up with me and teased me for a while, pushing the tip in then dragging it out. Rubbing against my clit as he held me in place to keep from pushing back onto him. 

“Fuck…. Norman.” There was a desperation in my voice that I knew would only fuel him to tease more. I reached back to find him but he smacked the back of my hand.

“Hands on the table.” His words were as quick as his smack. “Wish I had all day to tease you.” He slipped back inside me, just the tip. “Make you beg for me.” Now I was nodding at the thought, I had accepted a long time ago that I was a whore for his touch, the way he made love to me, his voice, his body. From the moment he had touched my thigh from the massage table all that time ago, I knew down deep that I would always want him. He pushed deeper inside me now, using one hand to grab my hip as he thrust completely inside me, his balls tapping against my skin. Norman groaned out and it was the sexiest sound I knew. He fucked deep into me gripping me tight. Last night we had gone to bed like an old married couple. I had been too tired to even cuddle which was fine because he had been in bed learning his script. But now this morning we were like two teenagers hot and needy for each other, I loved this about our relationship.

I felt his fingers at my clit, he was working fast to be get me off, he was ready to cum and we both had to be somewhere soon. I was getting close, but I didn’t think I would get off as fast as he would, I could live with that. Just feeling him inside me this way made me happy. He pushed up the back of my shirt and licked my spine, kissing and nipping. I adored the fact that his love making was so oral. I could get lost in the feel of his mouth on my skin, his breath dancing along my flesh. 

Norman pulled me up by my hair, not rough but commanding. He brought his mouth to my ear and bit at my lobe. “Ya started this Holly.” His deep graveled voice had me confused. “Sexy body of yours beggin’ to be fucked.” He teased my clit and fucked me as I held tight to the arm that was wrapped around me. My fingers digging into his red-lettered tattoo. “Gonna cum for me?” Sometimes I had no idea how he formed thoughts, none the less words. I couldn’t string any thoughts together at this moment. I was nodding, I wanted to cum so badly. “Come on baby. Do it. Make me go to work covered in you.” That thought alone brought me closer to the edge. Knowing that he wouldn’t have time to shower before leaving now, he go to work with me all over him, just like I’d still feel stretched wide as I began my massage on Jason. I was moaning now as he banged my hips into the granite topped island. He was ready to burst and wanted me to be there right along with him. “Mine baby. All Mine.” He held me close as he started to explode inside me. That one little word making me soar. We came together in the middle of the kitchen as the Georgia sun filled the room. Panting and gripping as we orgasmed together and then came down from our high. 

Hi kissed my shoulder, “MMMmmm.” He finally seemed to run out of words. 

I was still a little breathless, “You’re gonna be late.” He was nodding this time. He slowly pulled out of me, our juices dripping out of me just a little. It was an amazing start to the day. “Stay. Let me.” I slid my panties back up and walked to the bathroom to get a wash rag. When I came back into the kitchen he was still in the same condition but now leaning on the island. It was a sight. His boots still on, jeans around his ankles his black t-shirt just grazing his spent cock. And that hat. Black, with gold stitching. He looked a little dazed and I loved it. I ran the wash rag under warm water then knelt in front of him as I clean him up. 

I was going to have just enough time for a shower but he needed to leave. He pulled up his pants, straightened himself out and met me at the back door as I held him helmet and back pack for him. He brought his hand to my face and I realized that I could still smell myself on his fingers. He had no intentions of washing it off. 

“Andy’s gonna be jealous.” He kissed me. “I gotta go.” I nodded as I handed him his sunglasses. I watched as he got on his bike and pulled down the driveway. He was gone but I could still feel him inside me. It was going to be an amazing day.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Just like I expected, I worked on Jason’s back but I could think about was Norman’s mouth on my, us joined together. I hadn’t expected any of it this morning, and now it was going to linger with me all day. Jason had been in a car accident a few months ago, he had finished physical therapy but wanted to keep things working in the right direction, which is why he was with me twice a week. He wasn’t much of a chatter, a few minutes when we got started, and always something pleasant when he was checking out. It was a nice way to start a day if I needed to come in early. 

I had time to kill before my next appointment, I read the newspaper in the employee lounge though I really couldn’t focus on much of anything but Norman. My phone dinged and my breath caught. He was missing me as much as I was him. I unlocked the screen and opened the text message.

Mom (9:18am): We still on for lunch?

I chuckled, it wasn’t the sexy message I was expecting but that’s alright. I’m glad she texted, I had forgotten all about our lunch date. 

Me (9:19am): Of course. Thanks for coming here.

When we made the plans I knew I wouldn’t have enough time to get out to the house, but she offered to pick up lunch and bring it here. 

Mom (9:22am): See you at 1.

I was so proud of my mom for texting. I had bought her a phone that had a keyboard and she was getting pretty good at using it. I took a few minutes to run over and get a cup of tea at the coffee shop nearby, it was a beautiful day and I wanted to enjoy the fresh air before I moved into my windowless room till lunch time. 

Mom had brought over some chicken salad sandwiches, it may not sound exciting but since she baked her own bread, roasted the chicken and even grew the celery that was diced up in it, it was a taste of home that I really loved. We sat in the employee lounge listening to the weight machines in the next room bang as they were dropped back into place. Men just love to see how much weight they can lift then drop it loudly for everyone to hear. 

“So what does Norman have planned for your birthday?” It was coming up in a few days and we really hadn’t talked about it. I knew he was working that Friday but most of his weekend looked open. I shrugged my shoulders. “You two have been together long enough for him to be plannin’ something.” She was right, my last birthday had fallen in the middle of his filming schedule and we had barely caught up for lunch together. But being this close to a weekend it might be nice if we could do something, though I didn’t want to put that kind of pressure on him. 

I wiped the extra mayo off my lip, “I’m not worried about it mom. He’s too good to me the rest of the year, one day isn’t a big deal.” That was true. He treated me like a princess every day, how could I ask for much more. 

“Well, if you two don’t have plans, your dad and I would love to see you at some point, and if you end up busy, that’s fine too. We can always give you your presents next week.” Mom knew I hardly ever made a fuss over my birthday. She changed the subject from my birthday to an even more uncomfortable topic. “So I know you two aren’t thinkin’ bout getting married. But what about kids?” It was a reasonable question. As an only child I was there sole hope for a grandchild. It still impressed me sometimes that she was alright with us not being married but living our lives together. 

Norman and I had talked it about it a few times, usually when the lights were dark and we were snuggled in bed. “Ma, you’ve met his son. He’s practically grown. Norman doesn’t need to raise another kid.” Not that he wouldn’t if it came down to it, but his son was almost ready to fly from the nest, starting over now would be a burden more than a blessing. He had raised his boy while his career was still growing, now that he had exploded on the scene, it wouldn’t be the same. Honestly though, it wasn’t any of that that kept us from having kids. “Besides, you know I’ve never felt that maternal pull. No matter how much you and dad wish I did.” That was the truth of things. In all my years, I had never really had a desire to have children and as much as I had grown a fondness for Norman’s son I didn’t even feel the need to be a surrogate mother to him. 

“Well, I’m just saying that he is a good man, seems to be good with kids and if you wanted to have them…” She just stopped. She was right in every way, but it didn’t make me want to have kids any more than before she pointed all those facts out. 

I changed the subject to her health. She’s in pretty good shape for a woman her age but sometimes the aches and pains started to get to her and I knew she’d love to have someone new to complain to for a few minutes. We chatted and laughed and finally Melly from the front desk stuck her head into tell me that my next appointment had just arrived. We hugged and she shooed me away so that she could clean up lunch as I got back to work. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I was asleep on the sofa when Norman came home, the TV had switched from a bad b-rate movie to an infomercial for vacuums. I woke to a kiss on my forehead. He was always too sweet. “Did I miss a good movie?” He sat down on the floor next to and took my hand. He was dirty from the set. Dirty actually didn’t do him justice neither did filthy. They must have wrapped late and he would prefer to shower here most days. 

I wanted to kiss his hair but he had a mix of corn-syrup blood and some kind of raw meat thing that doubled as zombie guts stuck to him. I think that’s why he opted for leather furniture as opposed to upholstery, so much easier to clean if needed. “It was awful, really bad. You would have liked it.” He smelled sweaty and dusty and if I hadn’t been so tired it might have made me want to jump his bones. 

“Take you to bed?” He looked too tired to get up himself so I stood and offered him a hand. He pulled a little, like he was going to pull me down to him, but then refrained. He really was a dirty mess. “Come on filthy-boy. I’ll get the shower started for you.” He stood up and we walked through the house shutting off lights and putting my plate in the kitchen sink. 

Norman stripped off his clothes and stood naked in the bathroom doorway blocking me from getting out of the room. “Gonna join me?” He was this sexy mess of fake blood and dirt layered over his firm muscles. I got caught up staring at his shoulders that looked incredibly wide in the doorway compared to his cut waist and abs. I was far from out of shape but I was so much more soft and curved compared to his angles that I sometimes felt out of place. 

The room was beginning to fill with steam. “You get that ick out of your hair first, then I’ll join ya.” He really did need to get the first layer of grime off of him, let the red and black swirl down the drain. He nodded and kissed his way past me and stepped into the shower. I listened as he let the hot water work into his muscles. He was overdue for a massage. It wasn’t something he asked for any more unless he was really hurting. He never said no when I offered but he rarely asked. I needed to make a point of putting massage time on the schedule for him. For both of us. 

I looked at my face in the mirror before it was fully fogged over. I was feeling tired and tonight I looked tired. Maybe my years were finally catching up with me. 

“What do ya want for your birthday Holly?” His voice came from behind the curtain. It was the first time he had asked and I think I some level I had thought he might have forgotten about it. 

I wasn’t sure how to answer. I couldn’t think of much that I wanted. I needed for even less. I started to undress, sliding my top off over my braless body. “We could just go to dinner somewhere.” Though I knew he wasn’t going to want to deal with people. “I really don’t need anything baby.” I would have loved some jewelry but it was something I would never ask for. Asking a man for jewelry always seemed like asking for a commitment. 

Norman laughed, “Get in here.” I slipped off my draw string pants and stepped into the shower with him, he was still laughing and smiling with a head full of soap and his eyes closed.

“What’s so funny mister?” I slid my hands up his chest and pulled myself close to him. I was going to have to fight him to get some of the water. We really needed to upgrade the shower and have a second head installed. He tipped his head back and let the water begin to rinse his soap as he pulled me close. 

Norman turned us so that I could get warm and wet and then he told me, “I didn’t ask what you wanted. I asked WHO you wanted.” He kissed me under the spray. “I already got you a present. I’ve had that for a month.” He was smiling now, the left side of his mouth curled up, he was proud of himself. “You boyfriend is on top of his shit.” I kissed him. “Now, who? The question was who.” 

Who? My mind was a little blown. I hadn’t really thought much about my birthday to begin with but the thought of spending it with someone besides Norman hadn’t even hit me. And interestingly, we had options. Andy and Gael were local, and he could easily arrange a sexy night for the four of us I was sure of that. I wasn’t entirely sure but I thought Sean was back in LA for a while, but he might come to Georgia if Norman called him. I would venture to guess that he would even arrange for us to get back and see Jessie in Connecticut if that’s what I wanted. But I just couldn’t imagine any of it right now. After the intense morning we had shared and just how close we had been lately, I didn’t feel the need for anyone but Norman in my bed. He was waiting for an answer, rubbing himself against me while he pushed me back against the shower wall and finished rinsing his hair. 

“Anyone?” My voice was teasing. I wondered what he might be in the mood for. Norman nodded his head. “You are too good to me.” He smiled. “Why don’t you tell Andy to come spend the night and we’ll tell you all about it on Saturday.” It took a second for it to all register in his head, that I had proposed a night with Andy without him, then it took him even longer to realize that I was just joking with him, but once it clicked he grabbed me.

Pulling me tight, his cock against my stomach, he captured my wrist and held it tight. “Dirty girl.” He pressed me against the wall. “Ya don’t want me on your birthday?” I bit my bottom lip as his voice got graveled and sexy. “Hey, Andy’s good in bed and all but he doesn’t know how to make you cum like I do.” He was playful but serious. He used his free hand between my legs, finding my clit and making small circles. He moved close to talk in my ear. “Now tell me who you really want.” He knew I would never want to be with anyone else without him there.

His touch was maddening. I was instantly softer, my body begging for more. “Sean?” I thought I’d tease him a little more. 

He slipped two fingers inside of me. “Ya sure?”

I let him finger me for a while before I finally spoke. “You baby. I… just want… you.” It was true. I didn’t want to be with anyone else this Friday but Norman. Our sexy trysts with other people were amazing but I didn’t want anyone but him. I didn’t need anyone else. 

“Yeah?” He fingered me deep and slipped his other hand to my breast, kneading and massaging my flesh. “I’m enough for you?” I nodded. “Ya feel like trying something new?” My eyes flashed to his, right now? “Ya wanna go somewhere we’ve never been?” His fingers stopped fucking me. He waited for me to react. I stopped breathing wondering what he was thinking. “Yes or no baby, up for something new?” He started to slide his fingers out of me, it was punishment for not giving him an answer. But he knew me too well, he knew I would love to try something new. At the very least hear about something new. I nodded. His fingers went back to work on me. Norman kissed me as he teased at my nipple and fingered me closer and closer to cumming. “Good. But you have to trust me.” I nodded, not just because I wanted to orgasm, but because I did trust him. 

My orgasm ripped through me as he licked and bit at my shoulder and my neck. I came hard and he held me tight, kept me from falling and when I finally settled he unwrapped himself from me and slid out his fingers. He licked my flavor off his fingers and turned off the shower.

“Let’s get some sleep Holly.” He took me by the hand.


	2. Chapter Two

The days leading up to my birthday were busy for both of us. He had blocked off time on both of our calendars with a simple “Holly’s birthday.” It started at 3 pm, Friday and went till Sunday evening. I didn’t realize that he had that much time off, but he seemed to have worked it out. I didn’t ask him what he had planned any more. Both times I had brought it up this week he simply kissed the tip of my nose and said ‘trust’. I had told him I would trust him. 

I had an early appointment Friday morning with Jason and Norman had left for work before it was even reasonable for me to have wanted to get up. He and prepped breakfast for me, left me a vase full of white and yellow mixed flowers. Roses and daisies mixed with lilies. It was beautiful. He kissed me good bye and said he’d be home at three. Now, Norman was always sweet and romantic in his own ways but I didn’t often expect him to plan things out and make a fuss of things. But this birthday he had. 

After my appointment with Jason, Norman had texted me a video of birthday wishes from some of his cast mates, Andy really hammed it up which made me laugh hysterically. At my lunch break we talked for a few minutes before he had to get back to filming. Melly wished me a happy birthday as I clocked out and jumped into my truck to head home. It was the first time in years I was really excited about my birthday and I was mostly due to the fact that I had no idea what was planned for me. 

Norman’s jeep was already in the driveway, he had gotten home early. I found him on the deck with his cat a cigarette and his phone. I loved coming home to this. He shooed the cat off his lap and put his phone down as he stood up and hugged me. “Welcome home beautiful.” He kissed my cheek. There was a bow and arrow on the back table and he had set up targets in the back yard. I was confused, it wasn’t really my thing. “Someone sent it to me.” He clarified before I even had a chance to ask. “I was playing for a while.” He hugged me close and inhaled deep. “I love the smell of you after work.” I was covered in massage oil, it permeated my skin and my clothes. We sat on the deck and visited for a while then he told me that we needed to get changed, we had dinner plans with my parents.

“My parents?” I was confused. This wasn’t the new and different I was expecting. 

Norman pulled me into the kitchen, “Yeah. They wanted to see you.” He grabbed a bottle of water out of the refrigerator and we walked to the bedroom. “I called Ellen the other day and she said we could come to the house for dinner. Something about cooking your favorites.” He knew I would never turn down my mom’s fried chicken or her home made carrot cake. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Norman and my dad stood smoking on the front porch as I helped mom put away the dishes. She had put numbers on the cake but promised not to light them, which made me feel better. “You boys come in, it’s time for cake and presents.” Norman held up a finger and jumped down off the porch and into the jeep. He came back with a Tiffany blue box. I don’t think any woman would miss that that robin’s egg blue shade. It was a larger sized flat box, not a ring box by any means, and I was relieved by that. 

He set the box on the side table next to the gift from my parents and we all stood around the table. “Now I promised Holly I wouldn’t light the candles but I never said we wouldn’t sing.” I blushed a little, mom loved to sing around the cake. 

Norman pulled his zippo out of his pocket, “Hey, you said you wouldn’t light it, I didn’t.” He set the flame to the wick of the candles. They were really going to sing and make me blow out candles. It was nice. Mom told me to make a wish, and I closed my eyes wishing for more moments just like this. Dad handed me an envelope and my parents and I laughed. I had to explain to Norman that dad gave me the same thing every year. A promise note to tune up my truck. He refused to let me get my own work done on my vehicles. I opened the box from my mom and smiled, she knew my taste too well. Two new shirts in my favorite colors and an I-owe-you for some mother daughter shopping time. 

It was a good thing Norman hadn’t brought the gift in sooner, I would have been eyeing that paper all night. He finally slid it over to me and I pulled the white ribbon away and eased back the tape. The black box was even pretty. I opened the lid and mom stood over my shoulder waiting to see what was inside. It was stunning. A gold necklace with a diamond pendant, round with sapphires around it. A pair of drop earrings to match. Delicate but not so much that I would be afraid to wear it. “Found that the last time I ran home to The City. I thought it would look great on you.” He really had gotten my gift a month ago. He worked the necklace on me as I put on my earrings. My mom hugged him for his good taste. I was pretty sure my dad was just trying to figure out the price. A drop in the bucket for Norman but I would venture to guess that this would have set me back a few weeks’ pay. 

We talked over carrot cake and mom asked about our plans for the rest of the weekend. I hoped the heat I was feeling on the inside wasn’t showing on my face. Norman drank down the end of his beer and filled her in. “I haven’t told her yet, but we’re going to New York first thing in the morning. There is an art show I know she’s going to love.” My head snapped to look at him. He really did have something planned out. I couldn’t wait to see what he was thinking.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

When the plane took off from Atlanta we held hands in first class, “You said you wanted to try something new right? You still game for that?” He hid behind his hat and ray bans letting me have the aisle seat, he wasn’t in the mood for fans today. 

“You know I am. Are you going to give me a clue?” He shook his head. “Not even a little one?” He pulled his hat down more and snuggled against my arm as he shook his head again.

“Nope. Let’s just try and get some sleep babe.” We were both tired, we had gotten home late and made love all night. I had barely slept before I had to get up and pack. He had assured me that jeans and t-shirts would be fine. I cuddled into him fiddling with my new jewelry, they were beautiful peices. 

The attendant woke us just before landing and though Norman tried to hold my hand through the airport but I let him do his thing with the handful of people the recognized him and wanted photos. As we got down to the taxi area I was glad to see Paul standing there waiting for us. I gave him a hug as he wished me a happy birthday. Norman attended to a few things on his phone as Paul whisked us to lower Manhattan. We got settled in and ordered in some lunch when Norman finally told me the plan for the day. 

“I have some people coming over. A couples massage right here for us. Something new and different.” Again, not what I expected but it was a great idea. I couldn’t believe we had come all the way to New York for this, but if it was what Norman wanted, I was fine with that. We ate on the patio after moving around the boxes of fan mail Paul had pick up from his agent’s office and brought into the house. Jenny and Sal arrived and set up two tables in the living room as we slipped into robes and waited. The tables were set in a V shape, so that our heads would be closer together and we could talk if we wanted. Norman let me choose my masseuse, I opted for Sal to work on me as I thought it might be nice to get a deeper massage, and I had a desire to see Norman get rubbed down by a woman. That in itself would be sexy. They had turned on some music for us, smooth jazz wasn’t something I normally played for my clients but it was nice. 

Just before we lay down he kissed my nose, “Trust?” I nodded. He kissed my lips this time. “Mine.” He said it faintly, below a whisper but I didn’t miss it. Jenny and Sal had excused themselves to the kitchen and Norman and I were face down with our faces in the cradles when then came back in. He found my hand and held it. I noticed immediately that Sal’s legs were bare now, his white clinical pants were gone. I turned my head to look and realized that they were both now more undressed then they had been a few minutes before. Norman squeezed my hand and I knew he was thinking that word ‘trust’. He had scheduled an erotic couple’s massage. Something I knew about but had never partaken in. Sal was olive skinned with a decent six-pack of abs, skin perfectly unmarked all over. He wore loose fitting boxer shorts that showed off his toned legs. Jenny had a slim figure, she wore a sports bra and boy-cut shorts that showed her ass off perfectly. I was almost jealous that she would be rubbing down Norman as opposed to those hands on me. 

I looked at Sal as he filled his hand with lotion and smiled at me. I realized that Norman didn’t care who I had chosen for myself, he would have been happy to have been rubbed down by either of these two beautiful people. I turned my head back to the cradle and squeezed his hand back. I didn’t even know that this was something I had wanted, but now that we were here, this was wonderful. 

Sal started at my shoulders, his hands strong and he was very good at his job. Long deep strokes working out tension I had long since ignored. He and Jenny moved around the two tables in fluid motion. He worked deep into my muscles but also edged his way along my panties that I had kept on. I wasn’t sure how far he would go or what I should or should not encourage. I simply laid there and enjoyed the contact, occasionally Norman would reach for me, finding my arm or my hand, usually after I had moaned out in relaxation. Sal’s hands worked along my sides not shy from brushing against my breasts.

I listened as Norman’s breath changed and I couldn’t resist looking. Jenny had draped her body along his back no longer using her hands to massage him but rather her breasts that she had freed from her zip front bra. Once again the wiring in my brain had misfired, I didn’t feel jealousy but rather excitement as I knew that she had the pleasure of feeling this muscles in such an intimate way and that he was enjoying her breasts on his flesh. He moaned as her pebbled nipples gently dragged along his skin, mostly over his tattooed shoulder. 

Sal readjusted the sheet and asked if I was ready to turn over. He was working within whatever modesty I seemed to require, he didn’t know just yet that I wasn’t all that modest any more. We both turned over and our skilled therapists took a moment to take the face cradles away. 

“Feeling good baby?” Norman held my hand.

“MMMmmm.” I pulled him hand to my mouth and kissed his fingers. “You are amazing.” 

He muttered out an “I know”, just as Jenny and Sal were switching places. 

Her cute face smiled down at me, “My turn.” Sal walked around the table and started at Norman’s feet at Jenny started on my arms. 

Norman looked over, “I told them we were flexible.” I knew it really didn’t matter who massaged us, we would both enjoy it all. Jenny stroked along my arms, grazing the side of my covered breasts as she worked her way to my palms and pulled gently at each of my fingers. She was wonderful and I was melting at her touch. She worked her way back up my arms then took hold of the edge of the sheet and waited for me to reply. I nodded and she folded the sheet down to my hips. My breasts exposed now and it was an instant before my nipples hardened. I really wasn’t sure how erotic this massage was going to be but I let myself enjoy the way she smoothed oil over my fleshy breasts and worked deep into the muscles. Her palms glided over my nipples and I wished she would have stopped and played there for a while. I am sure if I had asked she would have, but I just let her work at her own pace. 

There was that tell-tale sign that Norman was enjoying himself, his breathing paused then he exhaled and I looked over, Sal’s hand was up under the sheet and appeared to be grazing along Norman’s dick. My eyes fixed on the movement under the sheet but only for a minute. Jenny drew my attention back as she worked in a similar fashion, sliding her hands under my covering along the inside of my thigh. She lifted my leg and opened me up to her then slid back under massaging and teasing, brushing her fingertips closer and closer between my legs. She worked to the rhythm of the music and I knew it was the perfect choice for this massage. 

Sal’s voice broke the silence. “Would you be more comfortable if you took those off?” He was talking to Norman who turned and looked to me before he answered. 

“Sure.” He lifted up his hips and Sal worked his box briefs down and off of him. The sheet was still in place but Norman slid that off the table as well. He was too free and open to all of this. Momentarily the thought flashed though my head, what if Sal told the tabloid’s about his famous client. But then I realized, Norman couldn’t be his first customer of notoriety. Neither of them had even flinched when they met up. Famous must have been pretty common for them. Sal had gone back to massaging, doing more than grazing now as he worked on Norman’s body. 

Jenny was being polite and I decided it was time to step this up a bit. I pulled the sheet off of myself and lifted my hips. Jenny took the hint and peeled my panties down and off of me. Now I lay next to my lover as two strangers massaged us, teased and worked intimately at our most personal areas. It was sexy and exciting. Her fingers worked over my flesh, along my pussy, spreading my legs wider with each pass. Her finger tips edging close but never entering me. I was covered in oil and turned on beyond belief. If she ever decided to play intensely with me, I would cum in an instant. 

Norman sighed out, “Why don’t you switch.” I was sad to feel her hands leave my skin, but even more surprised that Norman had asked Sal to stop touching him. Maybe it just didn’t appeal to him the way it did when Andy stroked him. As Sal crossed back to me Norman grabbed his wrist and stopped him, they made eye contact. “Don’t be shy.” Sal nodded an understanding. He was at my side and began to massage my legs and hips, avoiding the parts of me that were on fire for a while then he finally began to work on my breasts, finding my nipples and twisting them gently the way I had hoped Jenny would have. 

I looked over and she was there already stroking Norman’s shaft slowly and occasionally rubbing her nipple along the tip of his dick. She wouldn’t have enough cleavage for him to fuck but he was enjoying the attention. Sal was observant, every time I got lost in Norman’s massage he would refocus my attention by blatantly rubbing his large hand between my legs, letting a finger slide into me then back out just as quickly. Returning to the professional massage mode for a while. 

Jenny’s tactic was different, she went straight to the happy ending, jerking Norman with a seasoned stroke till he came all over himself with a grunt that was primal. We all watched as he did it. Sal had one hand on my breast and two fingers inside of me at that point, but we all paused and watched Norman’s orgasm, his hips lifting off the table as he pressed his head deep into the padding. Then as he caught his breath Sal went back to work on me and I hardly noticed as Jenny stepped away to warm a wash rag and clean him up. She laid a blanket over him then went on to rub his shoulders.

Norman watched at Sal fingered me, not seeming to care that he had an audience. He was commanding but gentle and attentive to my reactions. Playing with my clit as he fingered me and never distracted as Norman spoke. 

“That’s it Holly, let loose. Don’t hold back.” I tuned into his voice but never blocked out the fact that this was a stranger pleasuring me. “Cum all over him, I want to see you beautiful face when you cum.” He was holding back with his words. I was sure he wanted to say ‘mine’ but that was too intimate for this setting. 

He tapped Jenny’s hand and pointed to me, she stepped away from his shoulders and moved to working on my breast. “Yeah, baby, that’s it.” He stopped talking then, let me enjoy the touch of these two strangers. Unfamiliar hands and fingers worked as my orgasm built and finally erupted. I reached out for Norman and he held my hand I as came. It was intense and enjoyable and I knew that this was something I would want every year for my birthday. 

Warm washrags and blankets were followed by slowly getting up and cuddling on the sofa as tables were packed away and tips were given out. He locked the door as they left and came back to me on the sofa. “You are so beautiful when you cum.” He kissed my cheek and joined me under the blanket wrapping his naked body to mine. 

“So are you.” It was amazing to watch him get off that way. 

He kissed me deep then smiled, “I have one more present to share.” I nodded though I couldn’t imagine what we would share after this. “I thought we’d go to a movie tonight.” I had that confused looked for the unexpected again. “I know a private little place in the village that shows some classic films and encourages couples to enjoy them… together.” I giggled. I had never been to an adult theatre before. But that is a story for another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, this story took a different path, this massage sneaked it's way into Holly's story. BUT... she still wants to tell you about their trip to the movies, so watch out for that flashback in the near future.


End file.
